


Timeless Love

by anxious_logic



Series: Soulmate September 2020 [13]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Deaf Morality | Patton Sanders, Logan becomes a ghost, M/M, Roman Patton and Virgil are ghosts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:09:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26473171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxious_logic/pseuds/anxious_logic
Summary: Logan can’t see Virgil. Virgil can’t use his telekinesis. Patton and Roman are way too excited about these two facts.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Soulmate September 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907686
Kudos: 76





	Timeless Love

**Author's Note:**

> Soulmate September Day 13: Everyone is born with a super power, but when soulmates are together their powers are nullified by each other.
> 
> Warnings: Character death (Virgil, Patton, and Roman are ghosts all the way through the fic; Logan becomes a ghost during, but his death is not detailed and relatively glossed over). Lmk if I should add anything here.
> 
> I am not deaf or hard of hearing; please let me know if I got anything wrong/should change anything related to Patton!

Virgil studied the newcomer closely. They didn’t seem to see him, which wasn’t unusual – not many people could sense ghosts. What was weird about this person was that they had multiple ghosts trailing around them playfully, disappearing and reappearing at various places around them and their belongings.

The person frowned. “Patton? Roman? Where did you go?”

The two ghosts looked at each other, confused. “We’re still here,” one of them – wearing a marching band jacket with a bright red sash – said. The other ghost, wearing a light blue polo shirt and a cardigan tied around their neck, waved a hand in front of the living person’s face. Marching Band gasped as they saw Virgil.

“Patton,” they said. “Look.”

The other ghost – Patton, apparently – turned around. They grinned as they saw Virgil, waving excitedly. Their hands came up to frame their face. They bounced in place for a few moments, then seemed to realize that they weren’t saying anything. They looked anxiously to the other ghost.

“This is Patton, he/him. My name is Roman, also he/him. You?”

Virgil shrunk deeper into his hoodie. “Virgil. He/him.”

“If you’re wondering, Patton doesn’t speak verbally. He uses ASL, which I translate.”

Virgil nodded slowly. “Understood.”

Patton began to bounce a little again, his hands moving quickly. He was interrupted by a hand appearing through Patton’s chest. They dissolved in surprise, reforming quickly a few inches from where he had last been.

“That’s Logan,” Roman said, looking worriedly at the single living being in the room. “He… Normally, he can see us. His gift is to talk to spirits. But apparently, he can’t right now.”

Roman raised an eyebrow at Virgil. “Out of curiosity, what was your power?”

Virgil perked up. “Telekinesis. It even carries over to here, look-”

He attempted to move one of Logan’s boxes, but it wouldn’t budge. He frowned, trying again.

“It’s not going,” he said, concentrating on a smaller one. That one wouldn’t move either. “I swear it carried over, I don’t know why it’s not wo-” 

He stopped suddenly. “Oh.”

A huge grin appeared on Roman’s face. “This should be fun.”

***

Logan started as Patton popped up next to him in the kitchen, a huge grin on his face.

“What is the issue?” he asked. The ghost just bounced up and down, seemingly unable to sign his message to Logan. Roman appeared next to him, putting a hand on the other ghost’s arm.

“We were in the bedroom with you earlier,” he said. Patton nodded excitedly as Logan frowned.

“I couldn’t see you.”

“Exactly. Thing is, there’s another ghost here. His name is Virgil, and he has telekinesis powers. He couldn’t use them when you were in the bedroom either.”

_When you left, he could show us what he could do,_ Patton signed.

Logan’s eyes went wide with realization. “Are you saying this Virgil is my soulmate?”

Patton started bouncing even more as a smile split Roman’s face. His hands moved quickly. _We believe so,_ he said.

Logan pressed his lips together into a contemplative line. “Would one or both of you be open to being… a third-party communication device, for lack of a better term, between the two of us?”

“ _Absolutely,”_ Roman said. Patton nodded excitedly.

“This sounds like it will be an… interesting venture into communication,” Logan said slowly. A smirk split his face. “I’m up for the challenge.”

A thumping sound was heard from the next room over. Roman perked up, listening to something, then turned to Logan.

“Virgil says he is as well.”

***

Virgil paced worriedly as Roman bit at his thumb.

“He should be home by now,” he whispered. They had all avoided saying it, but it was true. Logan was three hours late.

He should be in the kitchen, making supper. He should be talking to the ghosts - his roommates. He should be back.

Patton jerked his head up. _Quiet,_ he signed. The other two turned into statues, not moving or even keeping up the facsimile of breathing.

He looked carefully over towards the bedroom, creeping towards the doorway. He made a cutting motion when Virgil moved to follow him.

_No,_ he signed. _Only me. I’m older. I’m used to this. It’s hard._

Roman caught Virgil’s elbow, suddenly realizing what was going on.

“Stay here,” he whispered. His hand slipped down the hoodie to squeeze onto the other side’s fingers. “It’ll all be okay.”

***

Logan blinked into consciousness, staring up at his bedroom ceiling.

_What’s going on,_ he thought to himself. He only remembered exiting his office building, then… nothing.

He looked to the side as a movement caught his eye. It was Patton, but-

He was in color.

_Oh, God._

Logan knew what that meant. They were translucent and a bluish-white when you saw them as a living being, and when you were on their side…

Then they were colorful and opaque - lifelike.

Like Patton was right now.

Logan looked down at where his body should be. He looked alive, yes, but when he moved his hand up to touch his face, the air resistance was all wrong.

_Hey, kiddo,_ Patton signed. _How are you feeling?_

“Confused,” Logan whispered. He wasn’t sure if he’d ever admitted to feeling that way before. Curious, yes, or forming a hypothesis, but never _confused._

_It’ll be okay. The rest of us are here for you, understand?_

Logan took a deep breath that he realized he didn’t actually need, swinging his legs off the side of the bed and raking his hands through his hair.

“Can you bring Virgil in?” he asked. “I need to know… if I can see him. If… if we still cancel each other out.”

Patton’s eyes softened. _It’ll be okay, kiddo. Roman and I are here for the two of you no matter what, okay?_

Logan paused. “This… isn’t your first time doing this, is it?” He could see the age in Patton’s eyes, the memories that were flashing in the other’s mind.

_No._

“I… thank you.”

Patton simply inclined his head in acknowledgement, an oddly formal reminder of just how old he actually was. He dissolved out of the room.

Logan was left to his thoughts for a few seconds. He wasn’t able to process much about the situation; he was dead, yes. His mind hadn’t comprehended exactly what that meant yet, but he did know that much. He was dead. He was no longer living.

“Logan?”

An unfamiliar voice startled Logan out of his thoughts.

“Um… hi,” Logan said, looking up at the new figure in the room. He was of medium height, slightly taller than Logan. His hair was messy, a pair of headphones around his neck. Black eyeshadow was under his eyes, accentuating (or possibly trying to hide?) his eyebags. An oversized black hoodie was slung around his skinny frame, but he seemed so comfortable in it that it didn’t look wrong.

The other man coughed slightly, a reminder that he was there.

“Apologies,” Logan said. “It’s… my first time seeing you. And hearing you. I know you have been living with me for over six years, and we know… everything about each other, but I still… never got a chance to hear your voice or see what you look like.”

Virgil stepped forward, a hand reaching out to Logan.

“Hey,” he said. “I get it. Well, not really, but- I can imagine.” A small smile spread across his face. His hand connected to the crook of Logan’s elbow. Logan gasped, at the electric feeling of the other ghost making physical contact with him.

“Take your time. We don’t have a limit, not anymore.”

**Author's Note:**

> This may have gotten away from me and I may be writing this down as a possible universe to continue once this month is over. *hides*
> 
> Leave a comment/kudos if you liked this?
> 
> I'm also on tumblr @anxious-logic!


End file.
